


I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

by thenightwing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Office Sex, Smut, Thirsty Kara, a lot of boobs, a lot of fantasizing, a lot of smut, idk how that goes, or women, pleasantly surprised lena, un-betaed, we go down like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwing/pseuds/thenightwing
Summary: Lena is busy. Kara is thirsty. Alex just wants Kara to get laid.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 395





	I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

Contrast to what Alex would say, Kara doesn’t look at Lena like she’s starved of water for the past three days and Lena is an oasis that pops out of nowhere in the desert.

Yes, she tends to lose focus whenever Lena wears a shirt too tight or with too many buttons loosen. And yes, she does have the tendency to fly into buildings at night whenever she picks up on sounds she shouldn’t coming from Lena’s modest apartment. She also can’t deny having broken several furniture when being flirted and touched by the raven-haired beauty. A hand on her bicep here, and a kiss on the cheek there.

Her girlfriend is hot, and she’s only human (not really, but you know what she means).

But it doesn’t happen as often as Alex would always say it is.

Kara is fine with it at first.

She knows Alex doesn’t mean anything bad. It has been a really busy month, and she barely gets to see Lena as a result of the DEO working diligently to prevent violence against aliens as well as L-Corp busting their ass off to prepare for the launch of the world’s first ever mobile water purification device.

Henceforth, Kara is deprived of emotional and physical affection. Usually that ends in “incidents” that are difficult and too awkward to explain.

Alex, having been the sole person to witness all this happening, is desperate for her sister to get some time off, mostly because she wants her little sister to relieve some tension before she eventually punches a tooth straight out of some unfortunate alien’s mouth purely because she is too wounded up. It may or may not have happened. Kara would not confirm nor deny such statement if asked.

But it’s not like Kara can do anything about it.

Lena is busy, and is not always available. Even if they can meet up, Lena is usually too tired for any activity of sort. So Kara, being the attentive and caring girlfriend that she is, tries her best to reign in her libido and be the significant other that offers nothing but emotional supports and receives nothing in return.

But it’s been a month, and it’s like when you try to not think of something but your subconscious keeps reminding you of that thing anyway.

One minute Kara could be peacefully writing an article for Snapper and the next she would be imagining pinning Lena on her desk and take her over and over again with only a transparent door separating them from the rest of Catco.

Another minute Kara could be rounding up rampaging aliens for the DEO and the next she would be lost in thoughts of climaxing on Lena’s fingers in the dark closet of her office at L-Corp.

Out of options, Kara decides to indulge herself in her fantasies, hoping it would sedate her desire for just a while.

Safe to say, it backfires completely as she can’t seem to stop thinking lewd thoughts about her girlfriend at any time of day.

She thinks of Lena’s breathtaking breasts bouncing as she rides Kara at night, of her beautiful mouth sucking on and marking her Kryptonian skin under the artificial red sun, of her full ass stretched tight in pencil skirts and how it feels squeezed by Kara’s hands, of her drool-worthy neckline that can lure even the steelest of vampires, of her long legs wrapping themselves around Kara’s head, and of her pussy lips warming and pretty under the reporter’s utmost devotion and fierce administration.

She’s on her way to L-Corp as an assignment from Snapper, a 500-word article on L-Corp’s newest invention (aka the water purification device) as well as their upcoming plans, and she just can’t help her mind from running wild with even more fantasies.

Somehow she manages to greet Jess, make an actual honest to God conversation before skedaddling into her girlfriend’s office.

Too far into her fantasy of watching Lena perform a lap dance to sensual music and having those luscious hips grinding down on her, Kara completely fails to notice the door to Lena’s office opening.

It’s only when she hears a loud cough that she looks up, only to widen her eyes as she sees Lena, her beautiful girlfriend, in the flesh and with an amused raise of eyebrow as she beckons Kara into her lair with a Come Hither motion of a finger.

Kara really means to say hi, or at least give her a hug, but somehow, she finds herself rushing over to the CEO in big strides and pulling the unexpected woman into a fierce kiss.

Lena lets out a squeal of surprise, stumbling over her desk to find the soundproof and conceal devices of her office, but returns her kiss with fervour.

The whole process is like riding a bike. Kara’s taken a hold of Lena’s upper lip, nibbling on it so hard she knows it’s going to look swollen and devoured once she lets go. The reporter’s arms reach over to circle her girlfriend’s waist, and that signals Lena to put hers around Kara’s neck.

Feeling Lena’s nails scratching at the hair at the back of her head, Kara lets out a low growl of contentment and pushes luscious hips onto the glass desk, careful not to drop any valuable things.

The CEO doesn’t seem to pay any mind, as she quickly wraps her legs around Kara’s hips and uses them to pull the reporter in even closer, earning a high-pitched moan from her.

Feeling sure that Lena’s lips are sufficiently and thoroughly kissed, Kara trails down on a familiar path towards the CEO’s jawline, biting it gently but with enough force that it makes Lena writhes in pleasure.

She slides down further to the crook of her neck, nuzzling in the beautiful marble-carved collarbone of her girlfriend and, with enough space to spare, starts sucking thanks to the already-loosen button of Lena’s blouse.

The moan Lena lets out entices her, feeling the CEO’s hips thrust against her abs as she tries to gain some sort of friction on her throbbing core. Attentive to her need, Kara thrusts upwards, feeling light-headed at the satisfied moan coming out of plump, red lips.

Lena’s hands are coming up to unbutton Kara’s shirt, but before she can, Kara takes them into her own and spreads them out on opposite sides of the desk. Kara isn’t going to let Lena distract her from her mission.

Before Lena can say anything in opposition, some part of her brain decides to shut down the moment she hears the sound of her blouse ripping apart and Kara’s loud groan of appreciation.

Kara doesn’t waste another second before diving into her favorite place in the entire universe, licking a long line up from Lena’s bellybutton to across the valley of her breasts covered by Kara’s personal favorite lace black bra. The reporter sucks hard, making sure to leave a mark on those supple breasts, and grins widely when she hears the whine coming from Lena.

Knowing the CEO loves to have her breasts played with, Kara reaches a hand up to cup her right one while her tongue circles the clothed nipple of her left. One of Lena’s hands escape from its prison and flies over to the back of Kara’s head, pulling her closer to her breast and demanding more attention to it.

Lena’s hips never cease their motions, rubbing desperately on Kara’s abs in hopes of relieving some of that sweet, delicious tension from her tightly-wounded body. Freed from having to hold onto Lena’s, one of Kara’s hand reaches behind Lena and grabs her ass with vigor, pulling her even closer and grants her some part of relief.

Having enough of the lace bra despite the gorgeous view it provides, Kara snares her teeth and proceeds to yank the bra away from Lena’s breasts. The tearing sound of such expensive lingerie encourages Lena to moan even louder than before, and it only gets worse from here when she feels Kara’s magical tongue circling and suckling on her bare nipple.

The other nipple isn’t to be ignored, Kara knows that. And so she reaches a hand to cradle a full breast, gazing the pink bud and elicits delicious friction by rubbing her callused palm on it.

Lena whines, the simultaneous sensation on both her nipples is driving her absolutely insane. The CEO knows Kara likes playing with her breasts as much as she likes having them fondled, groped and toyed with, so she lets the heroine have a moment with them.

Appreciative of the chance, Kara devotes all her attention to the beautiful pair of bosoms presented to her. She thinks of the cleavage that haunts her every day and night even from when they first met, of that same cleavage in tight dresses, leather tops, see-through blouses and wide-opened robes. She thinks of how 90% of her fantasies are of when Lena is in concept meetings at Catco. She thinks of times when she wishes she can just stand behind Lena at her desk, untucks her shirt from her skirt and slides her hands upwards. She thinks of herself wanting to watch them disappear into Lena’s blouses from above. She watches as her hands expertly fondle those gorgeous breasts, feeling the pink buds harden and rise to attention under her palm as the flesh bounces and molds to her command in full view while none of her co-workers are any of the wiser.

Switching from one nipple to another while continuously kneading and rolling and pinching as Lena writhes and whines, the reporter is in absolute heaven.

The grasp on Lena’s ass seems to get rougher and rougher every time Lena thrusts herself into Kara, and the CEO loves the pain so much she reaches down to pull the pencil skirt up, revealing her supple flesh at Kara’s disposal.

With an animalistic groan, Kara dives straight into her feast and gropes the two glutes in her hand, almost drooling at the sight of them smearing the glass surface of Lena’s desk.

Impatient and desperate for release, Lena grabs a hold of Kara’s chin and pulls her up for a passionate kiss, their tongues molding into one and muffled moans echo in the commanding office of L-Corp.

Deciding to speed things up, Lena forces Kara’s hand to leave her ass with a dissatisfied whine before pushing them into the damp mess that is her underwear.

A loud, guttural moan at the pressure is enough to tell Kara what Lena wants. She moans in reply, knowing what her mission is and strokes a long line on Lena’s underwear. The CEO trembles in Kara’s arms, arching herself forward to get more of that finger.

Obedient as always, Kara rips the soaked panties to pieces and slides two fingers in Lena without hesitation, and the responding scream of Kara’s name makes her eyes glaze over entirely. The scream gets louder at every thrust, and gets hoarse around the time Kara decides to use her superspeed and pounds into Lena without hesitation.

Coming in at the right moment when Lena is about to fall over the edge of ecstasy, Kara kneels and takes the love of her life in her mouth, her magical tongue doing its magic and bringing Lena over the cliff.

Lena arrives on top with one last scream of Kara’s name, and slowly she is placed down the comfort sand beneath them.

Kitten licks are placed over the trembling bud and trembling inner thighs, easing the CEO down slowly and with great care. Once Lena feels like she can speak actual words again, she grabs the reporter’s chin and pulls her in for a sweet, loving kiss, hoping it can convey all that she is feeling but cannot put into words.

When they finally separate because of the lack of air, Lena asks.

“What was that all about?”

Kara just grins blindingly, and pushes her lips onto Lena’s swollen ones for one last kiss before cradling her girlfriend’s head in the nuzzle of her shoulders (aka Lena’s favorite place in the whole wide world).

“Sorry. I just, I really missed you.”

Safe to say, Lena’s “I miss you” is fully conveyed and received just as well that night.

When Kara arrives at the DEO the next morning looking more like a personification of the Sun than a Kryptonian, Alex knows better to ask and proceeds to heave a discreet sigh of relief before briefing her of the newest alien attack.

Thank you, Lena Luthor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
